Trauma Centers and Emergency Rooms dealing with Multiple Trauma Patients are often faced with a patient with an unstable Pelvic fracture and associated injuries. These pelvic fractures are a cause of severe life threatening bleeding especially in a multi-trauma situation. Trauma surgeons know that it is essential to stabilize these pelvic fractures rapidly to decrease intra-pelvic bleeding and reduce mortality. This early stabilization is usually done using an external fixator. The need for early use of an external fixator as a life saving measure by reducing intra-pelvic bleeding is widely accepted by trauma surgeons. The problem is that applying the presently available external fixators is not a simple or rapid procedure, even to experienced trauma orthopedic surgeons. Available fixators were designed to attempt to stabilize both anterior and posterior components of the pelvic fracture. Clinical studies have repeatedly shown however that they are incapable of stabilizing the posterior pelvis which usually requires late open surgery. All they can hope to achieve is to close the anterior gaping (open book deformity) and for this purpose a simpler device such as mine that can be rapidly applied is all that is necessary. Presently available fixators often require an incision over the iliac crest to identify the plane of the iliac wing since this plane varies from patient to patient. This is followed by the drilling of multiple fixator pins (30) parallel to the narrow plane of the iliac wings (FIG. 4). Said drilling is difficult to achieve, often requiring repeated efforts and frequently risks either missing the narrow iliac wing bone and, or, injuring intra pelvic organs (34). Further, the said insertion procedure is risky in the unsterile surroundings of an emergency room, especially if the incision accidentally communicates with the frequently present intra-pelvic hematoma--thereby dangerously rendering a treatable closed pelvic fracture into a lethal contaminated " open" pelvic fracture. It is for this reason that these patients are often taken to the operating room for application of external fixators, with subsequent delay of application of this frequently life-saving measure. Even in the operating room it is hard to apply an external fixator in less than 30-60 minutes under the most favorable circumstances and often much longer, further delaying all subsequent measures and costing lives. There therefore is a great need for a simple external fixator that can be safely applied in a unsterile Emergency Room, and applied rapidly without delaying or compromising subsequent steps in the evaluation and treatment of these multiply injured patients.